


The Talk

by BeifongsFinest



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeifongsFinest/pseuds/BeifongsFinest
Summary: Zuko and Sokka start dating so of course that means Katara has to give him "The Talk"[Minor/Mentioned Relationships: Zukka and Kataang]
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> i just love the idea of protective katara  
> my english srry

Zuko was the Firelord. He was 22 years old, hes fought some of the worst people to ever grace the Earth and still none of that scared him more than the thought of being alone with his boyfriends sister.

They'd come along way since the war ended, Zuko would even describe he and Katara as close friends but they all knew how protective she was of her family, so when he and Sokka started dating one of his biggest worries was her reaction. Sokka played it off as no big deal although he's seen himself what she could do and he knew that Sokka had at least had a tiny idea of what she was capable of. 

"It's Katara she'll act tough but it's no big deal. Ya'know you could just not show up." Sokka says with a laugh. Clearly he didn't understand how these things worked. Plus it's not like he was hard to find, he was one of the most powerful Men in the world he lived in a castle for spirits sake. 

"Hmm. Remember when you made Aang cry after he started dating Katara?" Sokka freezes mid-pour. Of course he remembers. Katara refused to speak to him for days which in hindsight would normally be a win but instead he felt terrible and ended up buying Aang a spin toy as an apology. They had all agreed never to bring up again. 

"That's different I was doing the brotherly thing. Katara has nothing to worry about." 

"Katara is dating The Avatar. You and I both know there's no one better for her than Aang but you still felt the need to protect her." And it's true. Aang was by far one of the best people he's had the pleasure of knowing and he treated Katara like a goddess. "Katara may trust me but she loves you. Alot. I'm sure she will be just as.....concerned as you were." It's a sibling thing. 

"I guess." Sokka finishes pouring his drink and goes to sit on the couch with Zuko. "You're not gonna cry though right cus she will not let you live that down." Zuko huffs in response.

"No Sokka I'm not gonna cry." At least not in front of her. 

___________

They met at his Uncle's Tea Shop, neutral meeting ground. When he arrives Katara is already there having a conversation with Iroh. Both seemed to be very invested the younger girl arms motioning wildly and his uncle seemed very invested in what she was saying. 

Zuko pushes the front door open, the bell signaling his arrival. Both of them turn and look at the door and he swears he sees her smirk. Clearly he's wearing his emotions on his sleeve. 

"Nephew how nice to see you." Iroh makes his way over and crushes him in a hug. They hadn't seen eachother in awhile both had been so incredibly busy. Zuko hated being apart for him. 

"Great to see you too Uncle. I've missed you." When they back away from eavhother, both look to Katara who is still at the counter watching their exchange. "Hello Katara." 

"Zuko." Everything about her calm demeanor scares the hell out of him and he's sure she knows that. 

Iroh chuckles "I'll leave you to it then." He doesn't know why everyone seems so calm about the situation. Not even his Uncle is on his side. 

When Iroh enters the backroom it leaves just he and Katara in the dining area. Iroh insisted such occasion be held in a private space to avoid press so he closed shop early. Zuko suspects he also just wanted to listen in and report back to the others later. 

"Zuko you can come sit with me it's not like I'm not going to hurt you." Snapping out his thoughts he offers a sheepish smile before heading over to the table taking a seat across from her. 

The silence was deafening. It was torture and considering he's been tortured before that's saying something. When it becomes too much he finds voice enough speak up.

"So-"

"So." And this time he's sure she's doing it on purpose. The posture, the smirk. She knew what she was doing to him. "How long have you been dating my brother?" 

A question he's sure she already knew the answer to. 

"2 months." Technically. "You know that."

She narrows her eyes. "I was trying to be nice, you're so tense." 

"I remember what happened with Sokka and Aang. I know how this works. " Katara stares at him for a bit then sits back in her chair, her arms cross her chest and he swears he swallows loud enough for even his Uncle to hear. 

"Zuko we've known eachother for six years now." He's known her long enough to know that wasn't it. "You know better than to hurt him. I don't even have to say anything." Sinister. 

But also completely accurate.

"That's mean." And to her benefit she laughs. Dropping the façade.

"Sokka talked to Aang so I couldn't just look like I was the softer sibling. I want him to know I'm looking out for him as well." She takes a sip of her tea eyes never leaving his. Theres the look again. "Plus. You and I both know how the conversation would go. We have an understanding."

He nods. Even without a word he knew exactly what she would say to him and he's sure it would mirror the same conversation she had warning him about hurting Aang all those years ago. 

"Right." Zuko nervously sips his tea avoiding her gaze. 

"I love you Zuko, you're one of my best friends. I know you care about Sokka, and I trust you with that." And still after all this time it makes him feel all warm inside. "But if Sokka asks tell him I was very scary. It'll make him feel good and we'll be even." Zuko nods in response. 

The two sit there catching up, discussing any and everything for the next hour and when he gets home he makes sure to spice up the conversation. Zuko does not miss the proud smile on Sokka's face when he tells him of what Katara said (or at least what she meant). It definitely made him feel good


End file.
